Godzilla (2014 film)
Godzilla (tentative title) is an upcoming American science fiction film based on the Japanese film series of the same name. It is the second Godzilla film to be produced and financed by an American film company, the first being a 1998 film of the same name Development In 2007, film producer Brian Rogers met former Toho company director Yoshimitsu Banno who had the rights to make an IMAX 3D Godzilla ''film. Rogers then met Toho to arrange a license to produce a 3D ''Godzilla film. After securing the rights, Rogers approached several film companies and Legendary Pictures agreed to work with Rogers on the project. In August 2009, rumors surfaced that Legendary were in talks with Toho to produce a new American Godzilla film to be released in 2012. On March 29, 2010, it was confirmed that Legendary had acquired the rights to Godzilla. They plan to reboot the franchise with Warner Bros. co-producing and co-financing. TriStar Pictures will not be involved in the production because their rights to the character expired in 2003. Legendary plans to make the new film closer in style to the original Japanese character than TriStar's iguana-like creature. According to Thomas Tull, chairman and CEO of Legendary Pictures, "Our plans are to produce the Godzilla that we, as fans, would want to see. We intend to do justice to those essential elements that have allowed this character to remain as pop culturally relevant for as long as it has." At the 3D Summit conference held in September 2010 at Universal Studios, producer Brian Rogers confirmed the planned date of 2012. The reboot will be a live-action project featuring a computer-generated Godzilla. Godzilla will fight at least one other monster, rather than the United States Army like in Roland Emmerich's film. It was also mentioned that Godzilla will use his atomic breath, a trademark weapon omitted by Emmerich and co-writer/producer Dean Devlin in the previous American film. Production The film was first announced at Comic-Con 2010 where an early concept art impression for the new Godzilla was revealed. Gareth Edwards, director of the movie Monsters has been announced as the director. There have been mixed thoughts amongst fans on this because his movie Monsters has gotten mixed reviews. Mr. Edwards has stated he knows the importance of getting the film right for the fans. Some Godzilla fans dislike the choice of director while others are okay with it because he is a fan of the Godzilla series. David Goyer( the story writer for "The Dark Knight") has been announced as the official writer for the movie. Many fans are excited about the choice for the writer as they say David Goyer brought justice for the Batman movies using dark themes and believe David will do the same for Godzilla. Marketing Visitors to the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con received a t-shirt with an image of the new Godzilla design. The image is credited to comics and manga publisher UDON Entertainment. Artist Gonzalo Ordóñez Arias worked with Legendary and Toho for the painting. Visitors to the Legendary Pictures booth at the convention could view an animation of the new Godzilla expelling his thermonuclear breath superimposed over their image captured via a webcam. The augmented reality promotion was designed by Talking Dog Studios of Saskatchewan, Canada. Facts TriStar will not be involved with the film |- |The monsters and effects are CGI |- |Legendary Pictures is the producer |- | This film has replaced Godzilla 3-D in Imax Godzilla will use his trademark weapon, Atomic Breath |} External links * IMDB Godzilla (2012) page * Talking Dog Studios Godzilla Augmented Reality demonstration *Legendary brings in David Goyer to rewrite Godzilla - HitFix.com *Godzilla Remake Finds A Writer In Max Borenstein - CinemaBlend.com *New Godzilla Movie To Be Made With A Guy In A Rubber Suit? - CinemaBlend.com *‘Godzilla’ Teaser Poster and Footage Description [Comic-Con 2012 Category:Upcoming Movies